


Breathing

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Marvel, gotg, guardiands of the galaxy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rocket sleeps Peter thinks about his and his furry companions relationship and the strange feelings he got from looking at the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

Gentle shallow breathing was heard beside Peter, it had been his audio for almost the entire night. It sounded so satisfying to him, touching that part in his soul he thought only his mix tapes could reach…

He stared out at the stars, not feeling guilty for his betrayal of his mother’s last wish’s, not missing his grandfather and wondering what he was up to, just calmness, completely relaxed. His lip curls just a tad, he looks over to the co-pilots seat where Rocket was sleeping on his side, closed eyes faced Peter, his paw hidden under his body, and his tail curled around him. With Rocket all crunched in on himself, he looked even smaller than before.

He looked out the wide front again, the darkness of space, surrounded by millions of glowing lights, all representing a star, a planet, even an entire galaxy, it would be impossible to see them all, but somehow that didn’t make him feel any sadder, how could when the tiny mammal’s hands began to cover his face as he shifted position, he rolled over; looking as if he would turn onto his back before his skin crawled and he withdrew, laying instead onto his stomach his arms stretched out and hung off the chair.

Peter wondered if he would ever see the others own array of emotions he knew the Racc—Rocket, had hidden. The furry bandit had only let his emotions slip once, and he was unfortunately not the comforter he should have been, Drax had taken that role. Of course it wasn’t his fault having to deal with his father figure, Yondo, plus they weren’t as close as they were now, so he didn’t feel it was his place to approach him while his walls crumbled. He would almost compare Rockets depth to the space is saw outside, though, the thought of not seeing it all truly did sadden him.

Peter tapped his hands on the steering wheel lightly, though there was nothing to do, Peter didn’t find himself bored, in fact he was very easily entertained as his eyes drifted back to his sleeping co-pilot; he would never get away with looking at him for this long had he been awake.

Peter looked at those long fingers topped with sharp white claws, based on stories he knew those things could do their damage, but Peter hadn’t seen much of Rockets hand to hand combat, unless it was a bar fight, he always saw him wielding some comically sized gun that just looked ridiculous for him to be carrying, but it was no longer funny when the gun was pointed at you.

The fur on his paws were darker than his arms, he wished he could say the other looked soft and cuddly, but he didn’t, his fur looked thick and ragged, bristly even. Nothing about Rocket was soft, or sweet, he was bleak, angry, hardened by the universe and all the cruelty he must have witnessed and experienced. But Peter, and the team, knew better; when he felt Rockets fur from brushing passed in the cramped ship or carrying him from his crashed space craft after saving them from Ronan, it wasn’t prickly or unpleasant despite its appearance, it was soft.

Peter looked at the others black nose as it twitched, along with his whiskers. He looked away quickly, thinking me might awaken, but after a second he found the other hadn’t. Rocket slept soundly, which was a rarity, usually he stirred at the very least, sometimes joined by a whimper or scream, but his cries of distress usually died down within fifteen minutes.

It may seem irresponsible; Rocket sleeping on his shift; however the night before he had been plagued with these same nightmares that he didn’t manage to sleep through. Peter figured since it was so calm out, in a rather peaceful area, so he could let the other sleep.

Peter looked forward, then back at the empty ‘living’ area with the tiny make shift kitchen, he then looked back to Rocket. Slowly he reached out his hand, wanting the pat the other the way Drax had. When a single finger landed gently on Rockets forehead he sleeping one didn’t move. Peter continued until his palm was patting down his ears, very careful not to make him stir or ignited some instinct that would get him bitten. He loved the way Rockets fur ran through his fingers, though it wasn’t as satisfying as he hoped, after all Rocket didn’t know he was doing it, he didn’t know why that mattered, but felt a ping of guilt for it and withdrew, Rocket wouldn’t appreciate it, he’d think he was being treated like an animal, and probably make that accusation to Quill.

He sighed, not knowing what was getting into him as he stared into the vast space that had changed since he last looked at it; a Galaxy they were approaching reflected a blue and green haze as lights danced within it. He had offered to take the shift with Rocket, seeing as it was hard to sleep at on the same schedule as he did, and honestly, he enjoyed his company, of course he enjoyed being in the company of all his team mates, and that wonderful time when they were all awake was always the best, but Rocket was special somehow.

He wanted something from Rocket, to know him as well as Groot did, to be a trusted vault to hold his secrets and console him. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He must have been staring into black space for thirty minutes before he heard a door slide open, and his good friends emerged “I am Groot” Groot said in a cheerful tone, Peter didn’t understand him, but assumed it was a ‘good morning’ of a sort.

“Morning..” he said, sitting up he stretched and yawned. Standing up to allow Gamora the pilot’s seat, he offered it to her as a gentleman would. Groot ended up at the Co-pilots seat, looking down at Rocket “I am Groot” he sounded concerned then looked to Peter, he knew the tree had been worrying over Rockets night terrors, so he responded as if that was his question “Rockets been sleeping like a log, don’t worry” he chuckled a bit, patting Groot on the shoulder.

He noticed some vines come from Groots hands; about to lift him up, probably to tuck him in, Peter stopped him. “Don’t bother yourself Groot, I’ll take him into the bunks, I need a good nap myself anyway” he offered, leaning down to the sleeping Rocket he suddenly didn’t know how he would lift him without waking him.

Gamora watched, her expression was hidden as it normally was, though Peter had the feeling she was surprised by how Rocket looked, pretty defenceless for the Raccoon, he looked different without a gun in his paws.

Rocket groaned as Peters hands went under his legs and chest, despite how he tried, he fumbled; as a result Rocket’s eyes slit open. “mmmm..” he hummed, sleepy as all hell, at first he was dead weight before he began moving, his ears were flat as he pressed his face against Peters chest.

Peters heart began to pick up, shocked by what he never expected Rocket to do, He felt his friends tired hands wonder to his face, rubbing his chin as two fingers hooked gently onto his bottom lip. It was clear that Rocket was no in his full mind, clearly in a half sleeping and half-awake state that rendered him unaware of anything. Peter moved Rockets hand with his own, smiling a little. He noticed Drax looked confused. Probably wondering why the furry one was rubbing Peters face. The Raccoons eyes stayed completely shut as he gave a big yawn, ears pulled back, and his sharp, lethal teeth showing, in perfect sight he could see the large front fangs. He never imagined Rocket had so many, much more than a human had.

“Alright, we will see you guys in a few hours” he said “We should be there soon, so don’t tire yourself out!” He joked as he walked off. Luckily making it out before the drowsy Raccoon’s tongue licked his snout, accidentally flicking Peter’s shirt as he did so.

When he made it into the room with the three bunk beds that had been drilled into the walls, he placed Rocket onto his side, but as he tried to pull away he found the Raccoon’s hands had grabbed his shirt, keeping him in place. Peter stared, the tips of Rocket’s tongue still out of his mouth as his nose sniffed and eyes stayed shut. After a few moments he began prying off the others fingers, rubbing at the rough pads of his feet.

He let go and lifted himself up onto the top bunk, closing his eyes with both his arms behind his head. He continued to listen to the quiet breathing of the other; as if it were his lullaby, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jE6rF8qmZg


End file.
